The invention is based on a method of controlling or administering access to a telecommunications channel for a subscriber station.
From German Patent Application Serial No. 19838832.2, not yet published by the priority date of the present application, a method for controlling access to a telecommunications channel of a telecommunications network for at least one subscriber station of the telecommunications network is known in which information signals are transmitted to the at least one subscriber station.